Nuclear
by Michi Michaelis
Summary: Todos lucharon por su causa, por su verdad, por su propio interés y sentir… a sus ojos todo no era más que un mero acto vulgar llevado a cabo por un circo de payasos tristes sin ambición que se disfrazaron de gladiadores y lucharon en una guerra que no era suya…


Buenas Que tal, este es mi segundo Dramione espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, está inspirado en la canción "Nuclear" del Trailer de Metal Gear Solid V.

**Todos los personajes le personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. La canción "Nuclear" a sus respectivos creadores. Lo único que me pertenece es la ficción.**

Lluvia… lluvia era todo lo que podía sentir a su alrededor, el lugar se inundaba de un sepulcral silencio que solo era roto por el golpear de las gotas contra lo que fuera que estuviera a su paso

Standing on the edge of the crater  
Like the prophets once said  
And the ashes are all cold now  
No more bullets and the embers are dead

Observo un ligeramente el entorno, de aquellos enormes arboles que alguna vez fueron frondosos eh imponentes que rebosaban de vida había pasado a ser meras cenizas o trozos carbonizados de madera inservible, a sus costados los restos de lo que alguna vez fuera un suelo fértil que ahora no era más que tierra negra y muerta a causa del fuego apaciguado por la lluvia

Whispers in the air tell the tales  
Of the brothers gone  
Desolation, devastation  
What a mess we made, when it all went wrong

El olor a muerte impregnaba sus pulmones, desviando la Mirada ligeramente logro observar una cantidad indefinida de cuerpos, que a la distancia era difícil lograr determinar a qué bando pertenecieron… aunque eso daría igual de cualquier forma un muerto es un muerto sin importar el lado del que este. Desolación, devastación… eso fue lo que logro esta estúpida guerra inútil…

Watching from the edge of the circus  
For the games to begin  
Gladiators draw their swords  
Form their ranks for Armageddon

Todos lucharon por su causa, por su verdad, por su propio interés y sentir… a sus ojos todo no era más que un mero acto vulgar llevado a cabo por un circo de payasos tristes sin ambición que se disfrazaron de gladiadores y lucharon en una guerra que no era suya… irónicamente él era uno de esos, aunque no fuera por voluntad propia lo era le gustara o no…en el fondo prefería denominarse como un espectador que observaba todo desde el borde el circo

I'm nuclear  
I'm wild  
I'm breaking Up inside  
A heart of broken glass  
Deflied  
Deep inside  
The abandoning child

Caminaba lentamente por aquel lugar adornado de lodo, cenizas y sangre, era un espectáculo que si bien no lo demostraba le destruía por dentro… el mundo era muy duro y cruel y más cuando se lo proponía… _"No importa cuánto tiempo vivas, no importa cuántas cosas veas, no importa lo que hagas, el mundo siempre te sorprenderá de la manera que menos te imaginas" _cuánta razón tenía su madre cuando le dedico esas palabras de niño… Era increíble como la ambición de un solo hombre podía causar tanto daño… tanta destrucción… para que negarlo el hombre es una criatura de instinto salvaje que si se lo propone puede destruir todo lo que ah construido en un segundo…

Standing on the edge of the underworld  
Looking for the abyss and I'm hoping for some miracle  
To breakout to escape from all this

Estaba de pie buscando a lo lejos, algo que ni él sabía que era… quizá solo una pequeña luz en este inframundo… quizá una salida de aquel Armagedón de muerte que hacía gala en aquel lugar…pero no daba frutos su búsqueda… no había ruidos, no había calor, no había luz que lo sacara del pozo de oscuridad sangre y muerte…

Whereas in the air  
Tell the tail of a life that's gone  
Desolation  
Devasation  
What a mess we made  
When it all went wrong

Quería escapar, su mente ya deliraba entre tanto silencio escuchaba a lo lejos los susurros de los que alguna vez debió considerar sus aliados diciendo su nombre, los gritos de piedad que le aturdieron por muchas noches golpearon ahora con más fuerza sin razón aparente "No nos hagas daño, por favor" _"Cumple las ordenes de nuestro señor" "piedad" "MATALOS" "cobarde" "Saquen nos de aquí" "Mama tengo miedo" "AAAAAAH!" _cayó de rodillas con la respiración agitada y mirando a todas direccionestratando de asimilar que le pasaba sabia que nadie le estaba hablando pero escuchaba esas voces tan nítidas que se le helaba la sangre… eran las voces de aquellos que vio morir, aquellos que por cobarde no ayudo, las voces de quienes habían desaparecido de este mundo… Siempre estuvo consciente de lo que hacía no estaba bien de que aquello solo causaría un desastre de proporciones épicas… siempre tan cobarde… siempre tan incapaz… siempre tan estúpido para no ver mas allá de su nariz; bajo su vista al suelo, ahora debía enfrentar a los fantasmas que lo atormentarían de ahora en adelante, de nada le serviría ser quien era ahora ni todo su orgullo para escapar de aquello que le destruía por dentro… una lagrima, dos lagrimas y así muchas siguieron a esas, asumía su realidad… estaba solo era solo un niño abandonado ahora…

I'm nuclear  
I'm wild  
I'm breaking Up inside  
A heart of broken glass  
Deflied  
Deep inside  
The abandoning child

No muy lejos una pequeña luz sobresalía de entre los muertos arboles, con cuidado de no caer y observando atentamente todo a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal o indicio de vida en aquel lugar que parecía una escena sacada de el mismo infierno, tratando en lo posible de no pensar demasiado en ello se encamino hasta el epicentro de lo que había sido una gran batalla, pasaba lentamente entre los cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo y luchando con todo lo posible contra sus instintos que le gritaban que saliera huyendo de allí, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía… que no podía. Se detuvo al escuchar lo que parecía un sollozo ¡alguien estaba con vida! Sin pensarlo demasiado corrió hasta donde provenía el sonido agradeciendo que al menos pudo encontrar a alguien vivo de aquel holocausto, mas no pudo evitar para en seco al ver aquella imagen un muchacho de no más de 17 rubio vestido completamente de negro y empapado de pies a cabeza cubierto de lo que seguramente era su propia sangre y con heridas considerables aun abiertas arrodillado en el suelo sollozando amargamente

"acaso será…" –Mal…malfoy… ¿eres tú?- dijo aproximándose lentamente a el

El nombrado no se había inmutado de la presencia de otro ser vivo asique cuando le llamo su sorpresa fue mayúscula, y más aun al ver quien era

-Granger…- la miro detenidamente por unos instantes sus ojos se veían cansados, su ropas que no eran más que un jean y una franela rosa ahora cubiertas de lodo, sangre seca estaban completamente empapados por la lluvia al igual que el resto de ella, volvió unos segundos al rostro de ella conectando su mirada con la de ella que lo miraba con lo que parecía… ¿preocupación? y… ¿afecto? Imposible… -¿Qué haces aquí…? – Cortando el contacto visual -¿Vienes a matarme?

-No… vine a buscarte-

\- por supuesto… los dementores tienen que hacer el trabajo sucio…- bajo la cabeza simplemente no podía mirarla… se sentía sucio, estúpido y vil… aunque técnicamente el no haya hecho nada… era cómplice

I'm nuclear  
I'm wild  
I'm breaking Up inside  
A heart of broken glass  
Deflied  
Deep inside  
The abandoning child

Ella lo miro y suspiro amargamente no sabía porque pero se le rompía el corazón al verlo así… sabía que estaba solo, ella misma vio a los padres de él morir en la batalla que si bien daba fe de que no era las mejores personas del mundo eran sus padres y seguro se sentía abandonado eh indefenso como un niño… como el niño inmaduro que siempre ah sido… se acerco ligeramente a él y se agacho quedando medianamente a su altura, con cuidado de no lastimarlo lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella

-¿Qué…que haces?-

-No estás solo Draco… Sé que tu no quisiste esto… que en el fondo no eres malo… solo te sientes solo…abandonado-

-Tú no sabes… Tú no sabes nada de mí…- dijo con voz entre cortada

-es verdad, pero lo poco que se me basta para afirmar lo que dije…- abrazándolo un poco más fuerte

-Granger…lo siento…- dijo mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de la chica y sacaba lo que llevaba dentro -…de verdad… lo siento…- sujetándole ligeramente

Deep inside  
The abandoning child

Ambos permanecieron así un largo rato olvidando todo a su alrededor, el inframundo teñido de carmesí que los rodeaba, las cenizas de lo que alguna vez tubo vida y aquella lluvia fría que los bañaba a placer pero que a la vez de una extraña manera limpiaba aquellos corazones que ahora eran de cristales rotos por una guerra que no era suya que los había dejado por dentro un sentir de niños… que estaban solos y abandonados… que con aquel abrazo al menos lograban consolar un poco la agonía de su ser…


End file.
